An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system transmits ultrasound signals to a target object and receives ultrasound echoes reflected from the target object to thereby form an ultrasound image. Recently, a variety of image processing has been adopted in the ultrasound system to enhance an image quality of the ultrasound image.
Meanwhile, when a scan circumstance is rapidly changed in the target object (e.g., a contacting change of an ultrasound probe from air to a surface of the target object and vice versa), characteristics of input signals are also suddenly changed, which makes the ultrasound image degraded. Thus, it is required to adaptively enhance the image quality of the ultrasound image.